


Heroes Don't Get Breaks

by stayclean_embracethevoid



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poor Sonic, Sonic Forces, Sonic Mania - Freeform, Sonic Mania Plus, he had three adventures in a row :(, mega spoilers for all three games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayclean_embracethevoid/pseuds/stayclean_embracethevoid
Summary: Sonic felt the grip on both his friends’ wrists slipping and his ability to focus burning away. His friends clamouring and yelling about many things-- most notably, being scared out of their minds--and the loud, screeching alarms of the Titanic Monarch around them was giving him a headache. And, as he failed to go faster, the realisation of his imminent fate and doom was crushing his confidence.One slip up, they’d all be dead.(A fic of Sonic Mania Plus's ending!)





	Heroes Don't Get Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after/during the good ending of encore mode from sonic mania plus from when sonic and co. are escaping tmz to where they meet up in a bar at msz!
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading! i love writing these fics! ☆*✲ﾟ*｡(((´♡‿♡`+)))｡*ﾟ✲*☆

Everyone looked on as the Phantom Ruby escaped the Phantom Egg’s chassis. Eggman used this opportunity to sneak away as everyone stared in confusion-- and horror, as the violet gem opened a huge rift.

Everyone took a few steps back and Tails froze in terror. Sonic turned around, grabbing Tails and Knuckles by the wrist. “Less looking, more running!” He shouted, and they all started to run as the Ruby started to advance on them; getting faster by the second, too.

Tails took hold of Ray’s hand and Knuckles Mighty’s arm as they started their escape. The rift behind them started to consume everything, like a vacuum.

 

“Sonic!” Tails yelled. “It’s gaining on us! We won’t make it!” Sonic didn’t turn to look at Tails. “Whatever! Keep. Running!” Knuckles looked around. “Where’s Eggman?” “Forget about him! Eyes ahead of you, Knux!” “He’s on one of the jet sleds!” Ray called out, pointing ahead of them. Eggman was starting up the jet sled, it taking a while to get going due to the doctor’s weight. “That good for nothing...” Mighty growled.

Sonic felt the grip on both his friends’ wrists slipping and his ability to focus burning away. His friends clamouring and yelling about many things-- most notably, being scared out of their minds--and the loud, screeching alarms of the Titanic Monarch around them was giving him a headache. And, as he failed to go faster, the realisation of his imminent fate and doom was crushing his confidence.

 

One slip up, _they’d all be dead._

 

 _I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die,_ thought Sonic. _I don’t want to die, not like--_

 

“Sonic!!” Tails yelled. “The Chaos Emeralds! If we use them, we might be able to escape!” Sonic looked down at Tails. The terrified expression on all his friends faces, their cries of fear, their struggling to keep up...  
Sonic took a deep breath, and looked ahead of him. Eggman was almost out. The Phantom Ruby portal was just behind them. Sonic narrowed his eyes as he tried to harness the Chaos Emeralds and transform into Super Sonic. It was feeling nearly painful to keep his eyes to open, to keep running, to try and harness the Chaos Energy from the emeralds.

 

But he had to.

 

He had to.

 

_He had to._

 

In a burst of powerful energy, with the Phantom Ruby above them, threatening to suck them away. Sonic’s fur shined yellow as butter, with Knuckles’ and Mighty’s bodies turning a rosy pink hue. Sonic tightened his grip on his friends as they all turned super, and blasted away, knocking the jet sled Eggman was on off the rails and into the portal as they flew and escaped the Titanic Monarch.

 

Everyone was yelling as they flew into the sky, and landed in the desert sand, the Chaos Emeralds scattering as their super forms faded.

* * *

 

 .

 .

Knuckles was the first to wake up. Where the hell am I? He asked himself, sitting up. He was in the middle of the desert, his friends next to him passed out cold.

Knuckles remembered the events from... _how long was he asleep?_ He looked up into the sky. It was midday. They’ve been asleep for about twelve hours, he was sure. Knuckles sighed. They saved the world a second time this month, from the clutches of Eggman and the Hard-Boiled Heavies. “Where is Eggman, anyway?” He muttered to himself, looking down at his feet.

Looking at everyone, laying face-first in the sand unconscious, made Knuckles groan. _Why am I the only one awake?_ He bent over and shook Sonic’s arm. No response. Knuckles placed his hand on Sonic, wondering of the hedgehog was dead. He was still warm, so that was unlikely. What was more likely is that the physical strain made him sick. The thought of that made him bite his lip.  
Knuckles shook Tails. When he didn’t get no response he hissed through his teeth. “Wake up.” Another shake and Tails stirred, before sitting up and coughing sand out of his mouth. “Knuckles...” The young fox rasped, “What happened?”

 

After Knuckles helped jog Tails’ memory and the rest of the group woke up (except for Sonic and Ray) they all left for the nearest ice cream bar.

 

* * *

 

 

Sonic groaned as he came to his senses. “What... what happened?” He felt someone press something cold to his forehead. “We saved the world, landed in the desert, and we’re at an ice cream bar.” Mighty? He opened his eyes to see the armadillo pressing a cold drink to his forehead as he slouched in a booth seat. “How are you feeling, Blue?”  
Sonic started to sit up, but Mighty was holding down his leg, and the latter’s incredible super strength was impossible to get through. He sighed. “I’m...fine.” Mighty raised an eye-ridge at this. “Are you lying?” Sonic scoffed. “Yes. I feel like I got ran over by a truck.” Mighty got a laugh out of this. “We all do.”

Sonic groaned. “I feel like I got ran over by a truck that was ten times my height, with three saw blades on it. And fighter jet engines.” Mighty snorted. “That’s very specific.” Sonic sighed and sat up, this time with more luck as Mighty let go of his leg and placed the drink on the table.  
“I’m gonna go get some more ice cream. You want some, Sonic?” The Blue Blur shook his head, and Mighty nodded, walking up to the bar and sitting down on one of the stools. Tails and Ray were chatting, and Knuckles was quietly eating his sundae until Mighty sat down next to him.

Sonic tried to get up, but every single inch of his body hurt. Deciding not to push it, he sat back down and took a few sips from his drink. His head hurt, and the feeling of being covered in dirt, sand, and debris was very uncomfortable.  
Sonic looked down into his glass dejectedly. How long until he was able to land on a comfy bed and take a warm bath? The Tornado was in a state of disrepair from Heavy Magician’s illusions, and it was probably buried by the sand somewhere in Mirage Saloon. And how long away was home? He is tired and drained, both mentally and physically.

Heroes don’t get long vacations. Especially when there’s the huge threat of Dr. Eggman lurking about. _But didn’t he get consumed by the rift that destroyed the Titanic Monarch?_ Sonic asked himself. _Surely he can’t come back?_ But then he thought about the first time. The Chaos Emeralds reacted with the Phantom Ruby and took them to the Egg Reverie, in the middle of a barren violet wasteland where time and space did not exist.  
He stood before the Phantom King, with the magnificent seven swirling around him as Eggman appeared in his Klepto Mobile, trying to claim the Phantom Ruby once and for all.

That didn’t happen. After being knocked about by the Phantom King, whose attacks were almost strong enough to nullify his Super transformation, he managed to land the final blow on the King, before totally wrecking Eggman’s mobile.  
The Chaos Emeralds reacted with the Ruby, then another portal opened and both he and the Phantom Ruby were pulled in. He ended up in the city, found by an older version of Tails. _Well, not really older. More mature?_ Sonic shook his head. Then he found out that his future was one to be ruled by Eggman, who had found the Phantom Ruby and _surgically implanted it into someone’s chest._

Again, he shook his head. _Things just aren’t adding up. I wish I could go for a run right now..._ He jumped when he felt fur brush against his arm, before relaxing when he realised it was only Tails. “Hey Sonic, are you doing alright?” Sonic shook his head. _No use in lying,_ he thought. _Too tired._ “Hey, we’re gonna get home soon. It’ll be okay.” And Sonic leaned back into his seat as Tails wrapped his arms around Sonic.

Sonic smiled, and ruffled Tails’ bangs, before taking another sip of his drink.

_Yeah, everything will be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after/during the good ending of encore mode from sonic mania plus from when sonic and co. are escaping tmz to where they meet up in a bar at msz!
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading! i love writing these fics! ☆*✲ﾟ*｡(((´♡‿♡`+)))｡*ﾟ✲*☆


End file.
